


Waltzing in Heelys

by TheresaWritesStuff



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 03:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheresaWritesStuff/pseuds/TheresaWritesStuff
Summary: Adam and Belle have a dance in some fancy footwear...Crack!fic based on UncleDisney(aka UncleMoriarty)'s headcanon that Adam is into memes and has a pair of 18th century Heely's. Because why not?





	Waltzing in Heelys

**Author's Note:**

> Roller skates were invented in during the mid 18th century so it actually works pretty well. I was thinking standard 18th century high heels with a wheel drilled into the heel. Someone posted something similar to that somewhere and I rolled with it. Enjoy the silliness!
> 
> Older fic from the tumblr archives. Unbeta'd. Briefly proofread. I dunno, I'm tired.

“Can I open them?” Belle asked, her eyes closed as Adam led her down the hall, the quiet whirr of his wheeled shoes humming against the polished marble.

“No, no. Not yet.” Adam chuckled, trying to contain his excitement. He was glad that Belle had finally given up her vendetta against his wheeled footwear. ‘Heelys’ Chip had dubbed them, a name Adam was rather fond of.  _Heelys to escape your feel-ys_ Adam had thought to himself when the name was first proposed. That’s what they had been for him before the curse. An escape. They were the only things that had brought any real joy to his vapid existence before, and were the only belongings of his that he had decided to keep from his old life, save a few trinkets from his early childhood that reminded him of his mother.

Finding these wheeled bad boys tucked away in the west wing had made the ordeal of cleaning it out and purging it of his old self worth it. True, it did take some time to relearn how to use them. Belle had taken to hiding them in hopes of preventing him from recklessly injuring himself.  _You try to skate down the stairs_ one _time…_ But with a little practice and only a few cases of minor property damage Adam had gotten the hang of wheeling around the castle once more. Once he’d proven his competence on wheels and vowed to Belle on his mother’s grave to keep his stunts to a minimum, she finally surrendered her feud against the Heelys. The truth of the matter was after so many years of being able to leap anywhere he wished, walking felt tedious. Not that he’d ever mention this to anyone. His servants had spent years as objects because of his selfishness. He wasn’t about to complain about  _walking._  Still… it was nice having Belle more on board with his quirky choice of footwear.

“ _Now_  can I open them?” Belle laughed as Adam guided her into the ballroom.

“Almost. Be patient! I told you it’s a surprise,” Adam teased.

He let go of her hands and wheeled his way over to where he had stashed her gift. He retrieved it and quickly glided back to where she stood.

“Alright…now!”

Belle opened her eyes and looked around, confused.

“We’re in the ballroom…” she observed, trying to piece together what on earth he could be up to.

“Mhmm.” Adam nodded eagerly, handing her the box in his hands.

“What’s this?” she asked, raising her eye brow at him, searching his face for clues.

“It’s your surprise,” he grinned. “Open it!”

Belle opened the lid to the box, revealing a pair of custom white Heelys in her size with roses embroidered along the sides.

“Oooh no. No. Absolutely not,” she said, quickly closing the lid.

Adam’s face fell. “Why not?” he implored, gliding closer to her. “Just give them a try. Please. For me..?” He looked down at her with the saddest puppy eyes he could manage, a look he had learned she had a very hard time resisting.

Belle set her jaw and tried to avoid his gaze, her defenses weakening.

“I thought it might be fun to try dancing in them,” Adam explained. “One pass around the room. If you really don’t like them after that I’ll get rid of them. I promise.”

Belle sighed, finally meeting his eyes. “Don’t let me fall.”

“You’re always safe in my arms, my Belle.” Adam smiled, kneeling to help her put on her new shoes.

Once Belle’s Heelys were properly secured, Adam stood, offering her his forearms for support.

“Are you ready?” he asked, encouragingly.

She nodded unconvincingly.

Adam laughed. “Think of it like ice skating…but inside. And just on your heels,” he explained.

Belle attempted to skate forward a little bit, but leaned too far back and immediately began to lose her balance, sending her reeling. Adam couldn’t help but laugh as he caught her.

“Not quite so far back. Here, take my hand,” he instructed. “Now put your feet like this…good. Alright, now I’ll guide you while you get the feel for it. Let me know when you want to stop.”

Adam slid around beside her, stretching her arm out in front of him, keeping her hand in his. He placed his free hand on her waist, using his arm to steady her. Slowly, he began to propel them both forward. He watched her face as her expression slowly changed from nervous apprehension to genuinely enjoyment. As Belle became more comfortable on wheels, Adam gently increased their pace and began to turn their skate into more of a dance. His attempt to twirl her almost sent them both tumbling to the floor. Belle giggled as they both attempted to recover their balance, Adam drawing her in tightly to himself and bringing them to a stop.

“So what’s the verdict, my love?” he grinned, gently placing his forehead against hers as he kept her pressed firmly against him.

Belle smiled, loosening her death grip on his shirt slightly. “We can keep them,” She resigned. “Just for dancing. You’ll have to settle for Lumière if you want someone to race down the halls with you.”

“We’re permitting races now, are we? Aw yissss!” he teased, kissing her deeply before she could revise her statement.


End file.
